


The Start of 20th Century

by faithland



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithland/pseuds/faithland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's year 1915.<br/>Adam Lambert gets a new job as a footman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first cold, rainy morning after surprisingly hot summer. Water was pouring down as Adam Lambert walked ahead, suitcase on another hand while the other tried to hold an umbrella over his head. His black hair was slicked back, and the coat he was wearing was more suitable for dry weather. No matter how much he tried, the rain was getting on him, mostly on his face. Adam groaned in annoyance, trying to shake the water off himself like a wet dog. Rain ruining his look would be the last thing he wanted, when he was about to have his first day at the new house he was going to work at. He was a trained footman, and very good at his job.  
He had liked the years he worked at the last house, but the family had lost its fortune, and scandals had ruined their reputation. It was such a shame, because Adam had always felt those people didn't deserve such destiny. But they were kind enough to give Adam a good reference, so he was able to get a new job quickly. He felt very grateful.  
On the flip side Adam had to leave the place he had been serving for 6 years and all the other servants whose company he had enjoyed of. But Adam felt confined this was the move he had to make. And then again, he had no other choice.

The rain was finally slowing down as Adam approached the big house. His new home. It was quite beautiful really, standing on top of a little hill, forest and fields surrounding it. Adam found the servants entrance to the house, and knocked. When no-one came to open it, he just simply stepped inside and immediately felt like he was home. People were rushing around without noticing him, but when one did stop to stare him, so did the others.  
"So, who are you then?" a man carrying a tray asked him.  
Adam smiled warmly, thinking how important it was to make a good first impression.  
"I'm Adam Lambert, the new footman." he confidently said, looking around and seeing many curious eyes on him.  
One kitchenmaid stepped forward to shake Adam's hand.  
"I'm Danielle. Welcome! We were expecting you today, but it was a total surprise you would be so dashingly beautiful! Let me take you to meet Mr. Cowell, the butler. He's gonna show you your room and explain the rules in here."  
"Ah don't speak such nonsense darling. But I thank you, it's very nice to meet you." Adam was never shy around people, and didn't mind a little harmless mingling. He very rarely meant anything by it, and this time he felt like Danielle was exactly the same.  
Adam followed her to Mr. Cowell's room, and thanked her once again before stepping once again to the unknown. 

Mr. Cowell was a man in his late forties, actually quite good-spirited but also very strict when it came to work.  
"So I'm just going to give you little introductions first. You will be serving breakfast, tea, luncheon and dinner with our other footman Tom. Of course you both won't be needed every time, so you'll take turns. In the morning's you'll open the doors. I'll give you some little tasks during the days too if it seems the family won't be needing you. Nothing new, I assume?"  
Adam nodded. "You're right, Mr. Cowell"  
"No day is the same though. There will be some special occasions, such as parties which especially the young heir loves to have. We need all the help we can get in those situations. You can imagine." Mr. Cowell hushed exhausted, and Adam showed him a sympathetic look. He could imagine. Adam was only 22 years old too, and he loved a good party whenever he had time for one. Sadly it happened very rarely.

Mr. Cowell told a lot of things about the house and the family. He had assured Adam the family was very kind, the Earl knew his position and value when his wife and children, one son and three daughters, were more down-to-earth.  
When walking through the house to the attic where the servant's bedrooms were, Adam met Lady Sara, one of the daughters. They had a very brief conversation where Mr. Cowell introduced him to her, and she showed no arrogance or other displeasing traits you would expect from a fine lady towards a servant.  
"I suppose you will be meeting all of them at the luncheon, if you will be ready to work by then?" Mr. Cowell asked him when they walked up the stairs.  
Adam was more than ready. 

His new room wasn't really big, mostly just what he had expected. There was a bed, a small table, a locker and a mirror. A bowl for washing up. After looking around, Adam started to unpack the few items he had taken with him and then dressed up for work. It felt good to put on his livery. He felt deep pride for his job and took it very seriously, and hoped the family would like him. He took a last look of himself in the mirror after doing his hair properly, and then made his way downstairs.

Adam met many lovely people in the servant's hall. They were so kind to him, and asked where he was from and other things from his past, and he was eager to answer. So eager, that Mr. Cowell had to remind him the luncheon should be served in 20 minutes.  
The other footman Tom, who looked boringly dull and serious, quickly explained to him what he was going to do and what was Adam's job, and together they started to carry everything to the dining room. With a smile on his face Adam placed everything on to the table just right, and got a approving look from Mr. Cowell.  
When it was time, they took their positions, he and Tom, and the family walked in. Adam tried not to stare too hard, but he noticed all of them were unexceptionally beautiful.  
Last one to enter was the young son, the heir Sauli. Adam didn't know what he had excepted, but if he hadn't been already silent, he would have been speechless. Sauli was small, but handsome, had clear blue eyes and blondest hair Adam had ever seen anyone to have. Adam shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide the lust that was going through his body in that moment. His gaze followed Sauli when he sat down, and then Sauli noticed him. They stared each other for a few seconds, till Adam remembered his manners and then blushed deep red.  
He had work to do, he reminded himself, and he and Tom started serving.

"So, I see we have gotten a new footman to please ourselves. May I ask your name?"  
It took a moment from Adam to realize he was being talked to, and that the deep voice had belonged to Sauli.  
Adam quickly answered, voice shaking. "It's Adam Lambert, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Adam was glad the luncheon was over. He carefully collected the plates and glasses from the table, working in silence with Tom, who did not even try to start a conversation. Maybe Tom had noticed Adam misbehaving.  
The luncheon hadn't been a complete disaster. In fact it had went well, he didn't exactly fail at anything like could have happened, didn't drop food all over any of the family members. They had warmly welcomed him to their house, and Adam had been as polite as he could be, being a good footman he is.  
But the heir. Sauli. Adam was already calling him just Sauli in his head. He needed to be careful not to forget the titles when actually talking about him out loud.  
Sauli. He had been something else. Adam shouldn't get involved. Shouldn't even think about it as a possibility. After all it had been just some glazes. Sauli was probably curious to see the new footman. Who wouldn't? But Adam himself had behaved bad. Very bad. If anyone suspected anything about his preferences, he could get fired immediately. It wasn't that servants having slight crushes to the people they were serving for that was so shocking.  
It was wrong to show it, let alone to do any moves. And in Adam's own case it was more than wrong, since the person who had gotten his interest was a man too. And in a higher position. Hell, he'd be in prison for the rest of his life for even thinking such things. 

Adam sighed and looked over to Tom.  
"You got everything?" he asked, eager to get back downstairs to sit down for a bit. Tom nodded and they walked quietly out of the dining room with trained moves, trays full of dishes in their hands.  
"So what did ya think of them?"  
Adam's mind was blank for a second.  
"The family I mean." Tom continued, looking Adam with a worried, curious look.  
"Ah. Yes, the family. Seemed like a good people." Adam forced a smile on his face, carefully walking down the stairs.  
"Sir Sauli seemed to take an interest on you."  
Adam almost stumbled over, but with a quick move everything was saved. It took a while before he got himself back together again.  
"…..well I reckon they all are interested, to see the new servant." Adam tried to avoid looking straight to Tom, to hide his nervousness. He was sure what Tom said was meant to be just an innocent remark.  
"I suppose they are, but Adam you know, Sir Sauli…" Tom was starting, uncomfortably, when he got interrupted. The brown haired woman, Danielle, rushed to them when they finally got down.  
She smiled widely at them. "Let me take care of those dishes." she said, taking the tray off Adam's hands. "Did you enjoy your first luncheon, Adam?"  
"I did, very much, thank you. Feels good to be working again." he briefly looked around and Tom was nowhere to been seen. Adam would have liked to know what he had meant to say, but decided it didn't matter.

He found his way to the servants hall and sat down to the table. The man next to him introduced himself as his Lordship's valet, James Lewis. In fact, he was the only valet in the house. Of course there were a few lady's maids, and then only the butler, the valet and two footmen kept care of the family.  
"Sir Sauli has always insisted on dressing himself on his own, which I don't quite understand, I'm just being honest, but I think a fine man should have a valet of his own." Mr. Lewis clearly had a strict opinion on the matter, and Adam tried to listen. Every bit of information was important.  
Suddenly Adam heard footsteps behind him and turned his head, seeing Tom on the door.  
"I heard his Lordship saying the other day at dinner that sir Sauli has to get a valet. It got quite heated, the conversation, I must say. Sir Sauli kept insisting he doesn't want one, and doesn't need one." Tom's words were bitter to Adam's ears.  
"Now now Tom, if his Lordship has decided something, I'm sure it will happen. Should I congratulate you already?" Mr. Lewis looked proudly at Tom, and then explained to Adam; "I have been training Tom to work as a valet for a few years now, I mean he has of course been serving our guests from time to time, if they have been needing a valet… but I have told his Lordship that if sir Sauli will ever be needing one, Tom will be a great choice, and he has agreed."  
"Oh, but that's great Tom! I'm happy for you." Adam said truthfully. He was always happy for his colleagues for getting a promotion. He knew this wasn't a easy career choice and getting to do better tasks was always a good thing. Adam hoped that one day he'd get just as lucky too.  
To Adam's surprise he got a angry look from Tom. "I just hope it is gonna be me." he then said with a strained voice and exited the room again, leaving Adam and Mr. Lewis wondering what had made Tom to act that way.

The afternoon was going slow, but Mr. Lewis assured Adam it wasn't always like this. He had tea with other servants, chatted with them making new friends. Even Tom had gotten his spirits up again, and had insisted that he could serve the tea to the family.  
"You could put your room in shape, have time to change clothes and stuff, I don't mind doing it on my own, it's really no problem at all, I already asked Mr. Cowell."  
Adam did not want to look like a slacker on his first day, but Tom gave him no other choice, so up he went to his room and laid on the bed for a while. 

While thinking about his life and if he had made the right choice to come here, he made a promise, not to look at Sauli any more that was necessary. He had to kill any feelings that were about to surface. After all, he didn't even actually know him. Just saw the pretty appearance.

 

Adam strolled down the stairs once again, wearing his evening livery. From downstairs he got everything he needed and walked to the dining room, where Tom was already making the table.  
"He's getting a valet. Sir Sauli is. He said so at the tea. And that there's no need to put an advertisement on the paper." Tom said, smirking.  
"So the job is pretty much yours, isn't it? Good for you, Tom." Adam patted him friendly on his shoulder. Adam could swear there smile on Tom's face was brighter than the sun.  
"I just wonder what changed his mind. But I'm excited, maybe I'll hear the official good news from Mr. Cowell in the evening already!" 

Serving the dinner was probably one of the most nerve-wracking parts of his job, Adam had always thought. The trays were heavier than at the luncheon and Adam was always a little scared something would happen if he didn't focus on it properly, or got too caught on listening the family's chattering.  
But now there was one more thing to take his attention from important things. He was sure he felt Sauli's stare on him a few times, and that while serving the food to him, or pouring the wine on his glass, his hands were shaking when he was so close to him, and it was no good.  
"Is everything fine Adam? That was your name, right?" Sauli suddenly asked him, and Adam almost spilled the wine on the table. And there it was again, the eye contact. Those eyes were so blue, almost magical.  
Adam quickly gave him a polite smile. "Yes, sir, everything is more than fine." and moved over to Lady Sara.  
"Good, good." Sauli replied, still wonder in his eyes. Hesitantly he moved on to other topics, laughing and joking with his sisters.

Rest of the dinner Adam stood in the corner, looking strictly ahead, breathing deep and hoping all of this would be over soon. He changed couple of quick looks with Tom yet again looked him with a strict gaze. Adam wondered what was wrong this time.

Soon enough they were cleaning up the table again, and then hurrying downstairs to have their own supper before bed. However, Mr. Cowell stopped Adam before he got to sit down.  
"Adam, would you come to my room, now?"  
Adam couldn't place the what the emotion on Mr. Cowell's face was, so he couldn't do anything but silently follow. He surely hadn't fucked up anything on his first day, he just couldn't.  
"Sit down, please." Mr. Cowell pointed, and then continued; "I know it's your first day here, and I'm trying to be very understanding here, but.."  
Adam looked Mr. Cowell in horror. "No, sir, if I have done anything wrong, I can fix it, please don't fire me on my first day." Adam didn't care if he was begging. He could not stand it if he had to leave now.  
"Adam, calm down, will you. I mean I'm flabbergasted of this situation too, you can imagine. To lost a footman just after a one day…"  
Tears started rolling down Adam's cheeks, and he spoke voice breaking, "so, will I pack my suitcase now and leave?"  
Mr. Cowell just chuckled and Adam couldn't understand. Deep anger was boiling inside of him, how could Mr. Cowell find anything amusing of the situation. 

"Well, I assume I went too far, I apologize Adam. It's just that sir Sauli has requested to get you as his valet."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well. I don't know if this story is moving too fast already?


	3. Chapter 3

"No… I mean… I can't accept that." Adam said, completely astonished, the tears now drying on his cheeks.  
Mr. Cowell frowned. "I am afraid there is no other option, Adam. Sir Sauli made it very clear he wants you, and only you." Adam flinched at Mr. Cowell's choice of words. 

"Also, it's an big honor. You must be mad if you are now declining this offer. I know you have had some experience on valeting before, so you don't have to be afraid that you won't do well; I assume today has convinced Sir Sauli of your talents too."  
Million things were going through Adam's mind at the same time. Of course he wanted to pursue Sir Sauli….. and he wasn't allowed to do that. Maybe Sauli didn't even want that. But what had those looks been? He thought how everything would get him end up in prison if he couldn't control himself... maybe it was indeed a trap and Sauli had realized what he was and wanted to just get him away.. Then again there would be no boring footman duties… And it would look good on paper that he had been a valet to the heir, even if he had to leave soon just to save his own ass.. if it seemed like things weren't going to go well.  
Maybe Sauli just thought Adam would be a better valet than Tom, maybe..  
"Wait a second, I thought Tom was going to get this job?" Poor Tom, Adam thought. He had been so excited earlier the day.  
Just when Mr. Cowell was about to answer, there was a knock on the door.  
"Please, come in!" Mr. Cowell said, and then suddenly stood up when the person stepped inside. Adam turned his head and saw Sir Sauli, and then hurriedly got up, too.  


"Good evening, Sir Sauli." both of them said almost in unison, and were greeted with a friendly smile.  
"Evening, Mr. Cowell.. and Adam, or should I call you Mr. Lambert now? I hoped I would find you here. So will you be my valet?"  
Mr. Cowell cleared his throat loudly and expected Adam to speak up.  
Suddenly Adam found himself unable to say no. You just simply didn't say no to the heir.  
"Uh… yes. Yes. I look forward to it. And Mr. Lambert is good, sir." Adam wondered if Sauli never stopped smiling. He was still wearing his dinner jacket and looked ever so dapper. Soon Adam would be the one putting those clothes on him… and then taking them off, too. Mr. Cowell showed him approving smile and Adam collected his thoughts. The atmosphere got immediately lighter.  
"I am so glad, because I kept having nightmares about Tom being my valet and I died of boringness with him, no offense. We wouldn't want that, would we?" Sauli said over-dramatically, and Adam did his best not to laugh out loud, both at Sauli's words and Mr. Cowell's frightened face. Sauli grinned almost devilishly at him.  
"Well, I hope I won't be a disappointment to you." Adam said politely, collecting himself. Remember your manners, remember your manners, was the new mantra Adam had learned in just a few funny hours. How easy was it to forget to act properly.  
Sauli's reaction was adorable in Adam's eyes. He hushed loudly, dismissing Adam's comment. "I'm sure we will be having such a good time together, and I trust you'll be dressing me well, every day from now on." Adam was sure he almost saw Sauli winking at him. "Mr. Cowell will be explaining you the usual schedule, but I am hoping you will be more than glad to join me when I am traveling to London and such."  
Adam nodded eagerly. "I will be doing the best I can, sir."  
Mr. Cowell and Sauli changed a few words after that, but Adam couldn't listen even though he knew he should. He heard that in the morning he should dress Sauli, and during the day to help change clothes… and so on..

The intensity of the situation was getting on him hard and it wasn't far that he would be soon fainting on the floor. He had to take support from the chair, he didn't want to make people worried.  
Sauli didn't notice anything wrong with Adam, thankfully. "Ah, but I must go now. I think I will survive undressing on my own tonight, but tomorrow I will expect to see you helping me, Mr. Lambert. Goodnight!"  
Adam hoped that he didn't look too red when he muttered quick yes sir, goodnight sir's to him.  
"Well, wasn't that interesting." he heard Mr. Cowell say, voice full of amazement and without bothering to explain more. "Now, off you go too, Adam. It's a big day tomorrow. Funny, second in a row."  
Adam hesitated for a moment, thinking about Mr. Cowell's words and their meaning, before giving up. "I suppose, yes. Goodnight Mr. Cowell."  
As he walked out of the butler's room, he almost immediately bumped into Tom, who had clearly been waiting for him, maybe even listening behind the door what they had talked about.  
Tom sneered at him. "So aren't you the new golden boy in this household. Who would have thought."  
"Sorry Tom, but you can talk to Mr. Cowell if you have anything to say. I'm going to bed." Adam rushed past him. It probably wasn't the most clever thing to do, but he just needed to rest. Badly. 

 

It was no surprise that when Adam woke up the next morning, he felt like dead. He'd been tossing and turning the whole night. In one day, he had managed to get himself promotion, and an enemy.  
No good without bad, Adam thought while yawning and looking out of the little window he had in his room. No sign of sun rising, just gray and foggy weather. Typical.  
He didn't know what he had expected when he first arrived to England, but it surely had been a big change. Adam knew it was more usual to travel to America than away from there, but something about seeing a new country appealed to him more. And then he had stayed, because he didn't have anything waiting for him to come back.  
Guess aristocrats couldn't say no to a good-looking man with a clean accent. Adam laughed at himself. That "clean", American accent had always been a little problem for him on his career. He had tried to learn to speak like a proper englishman, but it didn't work out. But, in this new family of the Koskinen's, he wasn't the odd one in. Most of the staff was English, of course, but then there were people from other countries too. And, even the family wasn't fully English. His lordship had married a girl from Finland, which was really atypical.  
That setting was a perfect match for Adam though.

Mr. Cowell had delivered his valet's suit to his room last night, and it was now swinging on the rack, looking perfectly ironed and also hauntingly uninviting. Adam couldn't understand why everything was so hard now, when he had dreamed of being a valet for so long. He slowly took off his pyjamas, quickly washed himself and shivered when he felt the cold water and air on his skin.  
"Oh how I wish I was in California…" he muttered himself and tried to get the clothes on as soon as possible, sighing when he finally felt the soft fabric of his suit to warm him up.  
He didn't want to go downstairs. Surely the news of his promotion had already been going rounds and Adam was so unsure what others might think, not to mention Tom. He usually didn't care, he was proud of himself and what he had achieved, but this time it was different. When Adam realized he couldn't stay in his room for any longer, he hesitantly stepped outside to the hallway and made his way to the servants hall, nervous and excited.  
This was the day he'd get to _touch_ Sir Sauli for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

In downstairs Danielle had been the first one to congratulate Adam. Then others followed. Not all of them were happy of course, no doubt such thing would cause jealousy or bitterness in Adam too if same had happened in his last family.  
He enjoyed his morning tea in the gloomy servants hall, while chatting yet again with Danielle.  
"You are up to a big task, Adam. It's the heir after all! But that's brilliant, if you are good at your job maybe he will keep you for forever!" Danielle couldn't hide her excitement.   
Adam snorted, unbelieving. He would be glad if he even lasted for a week - it is not that he couldn't control himself, but that if he read even one sign wrong…  
"We'll see how it goes, if we get along at all." Adam finally muttered, wondering that if Danielle only knew his thoughts, would she still be so kind to him. But quickly came the answer to his questions, when she lowered her voice.  
"I… I don't know if anyone has told you this yet, but.. I thought I would tell you, or maybe warn you now since I heard Sir Sauli had been showing some interest on you already…"  
Adam raised his eyebrows, waiting Danielle to continue.   
"Sir Sauli.. he's… he is not like the most men. I heard her Ladyship and him talking once, I wasn't eavesdropping, I swear, but I couldn't help it. It was when Lady Sarah, daughter of Earl of Gloucesters, was visiting here. He said that there is no point of sending any ladies to meet him, because he apparently is not gonna marry any of them. That he wants a man."

Adam couldn't stop the coughing fit that was caused by the almost shocking words he just had hear.  
Danielle looked him worried. "I… I know it might be a hard thing to understand, for another man at least, but just like her Ladyship, I don't think it is that bad. The world is weird sometimes, isn't it Adam? And it is kinda romantic.." She drifted off, almost dreamingly.   
Adam cleared his throat, trying quickly to decide what move to make. How much to reveal.  
"Well… I get it. I do. It is not a big deal. Or a problem. Why would it be? And I'm just his valet now, surely he wouldn't go looking for some loving from me, would he? He knows his title."   
He tried to be realistic. Even pessimistic. The conversation with Danielle had already given him too much hope, proven his intuitions right.   
A smile of relief flashed on Danielles face, to Adam's surprise.   
"I knew you would be open-minded enough for this! I did get that vibe off you.. Anyway, you can never know from Sir Sauli. He's very.. well. You will see soon, dear."  
And just when Adam thought Danielle had said everything she had to say, she then added; "I think the young mister might like you."  
Danielle stood up and winked at him, before making her way back to the kitchen.

 

The morning was going slowly for Adam. He had been sitting in the servants hall from 6:30am, waiting for Sauli to wake up and ring the bell so Adam knew when to go to his room and bring the breakfast.   
But it was already almost 10am. He couldn't help but think what a lucky bastard Sauli was. He dreamed of a day when he could even sleep till seven. But he had to be ready when people needed him.  
Adam hummed slowly his favorite tune, while reading the yesterdays newspaper for the fifth time today. He was getting anxious and ready to suspect Sir Sauli had forgotten about him, but like magic, the bell rang the same second and almost scared him. 

He got on his feet fast and tried not to run to the kitchen.  
"Can I get Sir Sauli's tray, please?" he raised his voice, and the maids hurried to get everything together, put the hot water in the tea pot and all the food ready. Danielle gave him encouraging look as he then leaved from the downstairs.   
It felt like the stairs would never end. The journey from the kitchen to Sauli's room was lasting longer than it should have. Too long, when you were going crazy inside and try to keep yourself together. But then, too soon, he found himself standing in front of the door.   
Adam raised his shaking hand, and then knocked. 

"Come in!" was heard through the door and Adam stepped in, hiding behind the valet role to keep his insecure self down.  
"Good morning sir. How are you feeling this morning?" he asked politely, carrying the silver tray over, making a quick eye contact with Sauli as he served the breakfast to him on bed. Adam couldn't help but notice that Sauli was looking deliciously rumpled from sleep.  
"Morning.. I am very well thank you. Aren't you looking fine this morning. That valet's suit it fitting on you marvelously." Sauli was smiling at him, already sipping his tea.  
Adam had to fight against blushing yet again. He hadn't been the only one doing some "checking out".  
"Thank you, sir." he said as steadily as he could, watching Sauli eat, "uh, well, I will leave you enjoy your breakfast in peace now, and come back later.."  
Sauli looked up to him, "Oh no you don't have to. I wouldn't mind some company. Want some toast?"  
Adam hadn't been expecting that offer. "…..Thank you, but I have already eaten my breakfast, sir."  
"No but I insist. Come on, have one. I won't eat them all anyway. And please sit down." Sauli offered him the toast and Adam took it and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Already breaking the rules, he thought, and wondered what would happen if anyone knew. He shouldn't be sitting on the family's chairs, OR eating in their company, their food. But also, he couldn't refuse the heir's request. 

The chair was very comfortable though, much better than the ones in the servants hall. And the toast wasn't bad either. Adam found himself relaxing quickly while taking quick looks at Sauli. Their silence didn't feel uncomfortable at all, and Adam knew that he was not allowed to start a conversation anyway, unless the higher person so wished.   
"I could get used to this" Sauli finally spoke.  
Adam slightly shaked his head. "Oh, no. I don't think it would be proper."  
"Who cares about what's proper and what isn't? It could be our secret!"   
"Well, if you so wish, sir." Adam couldn't help but smile back at Sauli, who was looking so excited and full of joy in that moment. Like a little kid almost. Sauli clapped his hands together.   
"This will be fun! Now, will you help me up and get me dressed? I don't have any specific plans for today so just the regular suit would be just fine, you will find that in my closet."  
"Very well, sir." Adam felt himself nervous again. He got up and took the tray off Sauli's lap and moved it to a table to wait for later, and then walked to the closet and opened it. 

There were so many suits. "Uh, will you wear blue or brown, sir?" Adam turned his head and saw Sauli standing next to him.  
"The blue one, thank you. It matches with my eyes. Or so I have heard."   
Adam silently took the suit out, picked white shirt to wear under it. He found some black shoes to wear with them. He gently lay the suit down on Sauli's bed.  
"Will you undress me now?"  
Adam met Sauli's gaze and gulped, trying to look as normal as possible.   
He took a step forward, and immediately started unbuttoning Sauli's shirt. Why did he have to have buttons in his pyjama's too, Adam couldn't understand. It made everything so difficult. 

Sauli kept looking directly up to Adam's face. Adam felt like he couldn't control his fingers, the pressure was too much. He was struggling with the buttons.  
"You are doing fine." Sauli said softly, to Adam's surprise a bit breathlessly. "Keep going."  
More buttons were unbuttoned and it revealed Sauli's smooth chest. Adam accidentally touched lightly the skin, and this time it made Sauli's, but also Adam's breaths hitch. Yet again the tension seemed to be too much.  
Adam was getting hard. He couldn't help it, and hoped Sauli wouldn't notice. But all the buttons were open now, and Adam could see a little trail of hair on Sauli's lower stomach. And Sauli didn't miss Adam noticing it. With shaky hands Adam took the shirt off, not letting himself to take close contact.  
He had to take the pants off now. Adam lowered himself and found himself basically staring Sauli's crotch. Sauli was hard, too. Adam looked up, meeting the heirs gaze. It was a mistake. He could see the hunger in Sauli's eyes. And Sauli probably saw the same in his.   
He couldn't. He stripped the pants off quickly, avoiding to touch anywhere near the bulge, and got up again, breathing deeply, relieved that it was done now. Sauli was only in his underpants, standing in front of him. Adam could see the underlines of his cock.  
No.   
He shouldn't even look. He worked in silence, picking up the other shirt to put on. Neither of them dared to say anything. Dared to go forward in this situation.   
It was going to get better now, Adam thought, his pulse racing wild. He would dress Sauli, hide the body that had caused everything, and forget all that just had happened. 

Adam was determined not to fuck-up. This was already bad. He helped with the shirt, buttoning it quickly, knowing that he couldn't let his shell to be broken again. Adrenaline rush was driving him on now. He had so much want towards the other man, but the wise part of him knew that he couldn't misbehave.   
He offered the pants to Sauli to put on himself, and Sauli obeyed. Adam didn't let his gaze to linger on Sauli anymore.   
Adam got on his knees, put Sauli his shoes on, tied them. Helped with the jacket.

And he was done. Sauli was dressed.   
"I think that will be all for now, sir. Ring the bell when you need me again." Adam said, his voice hoarse, taking a step back to watch his quality of work. The blue suit really matched on Sauli's eyes.  
Only reply he got was a slow nod. When exiting the room with the tray and the dishes, Adam could feel Sauli still following his every move. He closed the door and almost ran back to downstairs.   
He would need to take a moment with his right hand. And then maybe cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time..

Calming down wasn't easy, when you had no idea what was going to happen in the future. Adam laid in his bed, needing some time to think. But right now it wasn't the first thing in his mind.  
The slide of his hand was easy, his cock throbbing with need. Adam felt no shame about touching himself while thinking about another man, that point had passed a long time ago. In his mind he saw Sauli's beautiful face, blue eyes, gorgeous lips. Toned, smooth chest.. His hard cock. Sauli presenting himself to Adam.  
And soon enough Adam came, feeling physically relieved. He had been too far gone to last longer. He didn't bother to button his pants yet, just wiped his hand on the sheets and tried to catch his breath.

It was no lie people in service usually didn't have much action on their private lifes. Even less if you were a man who happened to like other men.   
Your life would revolve around the house you lived and worked in. Free time was sometimes just a free afternoon or evening, and if you specifically had wished, maybe a day or even two. But only if you had a great reason, like visiting you sick relative. Adam didn't have those. He yearned for another persons touch, for love.  
So the reaction he had with Sauli wasn't completely a surprise. He was expecting it from his own part, but not on Sauli's. Adam didn't know how experienced Sauli even was.   
Sauli was younger than Adam, but Adam wasn't sure how much. Couple of years maybe. Men, just like women, usually lost their virginity on their wedding night. That obviously hadn't been the case with Adam. When you had the chance, you took it. Adam wasn't really proud of it, but he didn't believe he would ever find a proper partner for himself, to be committed with. It was never going to change. He would always have to hide a part of himself.  
But to Adam's surprise, Sauli apparently had been quite open with his preferences. Dangerously open. Surely his mom kept the secret, but if Danielle knew, Adam wondered who else did. It was seriously something that could be used against Sauli. The law did not care about your social class. 

Sauli could have made the move, if he so wanted. But they both had been afraid. Adam couldn't be the initiative one, and maybe Sauli didn't know what to do exactly. Or, that he just knew how to control himself, ignored the physical reaction and didn't fall for someone like Adam.  
But would the next time cause the same reaction out of them again? Adam did not want to know.

He groaned, his stomach growling in hunger and reminding him he should get up again and go downstairs to have lunch with other servants. And after that polish a few pair of shoes. Sauli had apparently done fine without a valet dressing him, but he couldn't take care of other things. But at least Adam had things to do, before throwing himself to lions, or in this case to one lion, again, in case Sauli needed, or even wanted help with choosing his dinner jackets.   
Adam was sure Sauli would be okay without him, but he had to go check on him anyway when the dressing gong came. He slowly sat up on his bed, yawning and wishing he'd get to stay there, in his room, for the rest of his life.

His timing was perfect. Just when Adam had gotten his private parts in place again, he heard a knock on his door.  
"Um… just a minute!" He yelled and checked his own image from the mirror. Adam noticed his cheeks were a bit flushed still, but hair was surprisingly in order. He went to open the door and of course, Sauli was there. The family came very rarely up to the servants rooms, it wasn't proper for them, but when were the rules same for Sauli, Adam thought.  
"I… hope I didn't interrupt anything" Sauli smiled shyly and yet again made Adam blush. How could he have known?   
Adam shook his head, trying desperately to deny anything Sauli might have implied. "No sir, I was just taking a little nap, that's all. What is the matter?"  
"I came to talk about what happened earlier."  
"It's all fine." Adam was quick to answer, too quick even, to make Sauli look at him suspiciously.  
"Adam.. I just wanted to tell you I don't want to pressure you to anything, and if working for me really makes you uncomfortable I think you can get your footman job back. And still get the valet wage. If you want."  
Adam's mind was completely blank.   
"No Sauli… I mean sir. I was a bit surprised, that is all, honestly. There is no need to.. try to, you know, corrupt me. To get me quiet." Adam took a little pause, before he continued, carefully choosing his words; "..a man looks after his own kind, after all."  
Sauli chuckled a little, seeming more relieved than before. "I think I can trust you with this, then? It is a bit scary, this world, and I was afraid I had read you wrong and made a terrible mistake. Even though I felt.. everything in my room earlier, I really thought I might have terrified you."  
"It's all fine" Adam repeated and with a bashful smile nodded to make his point even more clear.  
What happened next was over so quickly Adam wasn't even sure if he had fallen asleep for a moment and dreamed it all. He had felt soft lips pressing on his cheek. Sauli had kissed him.  
The moment hadn't lasted more than a few seconds, and Adam didn't even have a time to say anything before Sauli rushed away.


	6. Chapter 6

Back down in the servants hall, Adam had dinner. It wasn't very fancy, some vegetable soup with bread. Not that he had any appetite left. Sauli in his mind, butterflies in his stomach. He looked around him. So many faces he was yet to know better. Tom hadn't talked to him. Adam guessed he was planning on a revenge or something. Whatever it was, he couldn't care less.  
There was this footman Matthew, hall boys Dave and Andrew.. Lady's maids Nora and Sofia.. None of them were interesting enough to get to know better. Adam felt bad about that.

He exhaled and smiled when he saw Danielle walking to him.  
"Would you like to have a little walk with me outside?" she asked.  
Adam nodded slowly, happy about the fact that he got a reason to leave the table.  
The weather outside was gloomy once again, but thankfully it didn't rain.  
Adam shiwered to the coldness that hit his bones. "Will I ever see sun again?" he muttered, following Danielle to a little forest near the house.  
"Oh you American boy.. In a weather like this you just have to find other things to keep you warm.. Fancy a smoke?"  
"Yes, please, my lady" Adam joked. He usually didn't smoke but it calmed him sometimes.  
They walked deeper to the forest in silence, following the little path. 

"So is everything alright, Adam?" Danielle finally said. Adam turned his head on her, and was surprised to find her looking worried.  
Adam nodded, but Danielle didn't seem convinced. He sighed and looked around. There was no one but them, so he felt comfortable to tell her.  
"Sauli kissed me.. and no, not properly, on the cheek."  
Danielle hadn't been expecting that, though she didn't seem too shocked about it.  
"And.. um. When I first this morning went to dress him, it was.. well, it didn't go very well. We.. I think he got a bit excited about it. And.. so did I."  
Adam felt like he HAD to tell everything right at this second to her. When he dared to take a look at her, Danielle was looking at him, her mouth wide open, the cigarette forgotten in her hand.  
Adam mentally kicked himself. He should have just kept quiet about it.  
"You have only known each other for what… barely two bloody days!? How on earth is this happening?" Danielle spat out, but in seconds a smile appeared on her face. "Oh you boys. They say you know when you meet the right one.. And I guess Sauli thinks he has found something he wants to keep, since he is so.. eager with you. Oh, love that truly breaks barriers.."  
Adam snorted loudly. "Or he just wants to sodomize me. I don't know if I can trust him yet.."  
Danielle kept smiling warmly at him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "You know, sir Sauli is the sweetest man there is. He has never cared about social classes and that kind of meaningless stuff. He might honestly want you."

They kept walking up a little hill, and when reaching the top, they saw someone sitting on the ground, under the biggest tree Adam had ever seen. As they got closer, Adam realized it was Sauli. He stopped right away and took a hold of Danielle's arm.  
"Hey. maybe we should get back already.. We've gone too far." he whispered.  
There was no stopping Danielle though. and she recognized Sauli when it was too late. Sauli saw them and waved happily. He was smoking too, and Adam was surprised to see that, but then again it explained why he was in the forest alone. His mom might be supportive of his sexuality, but smoking could be hard to accept, at least in such a lower class way.  
"Hi there Adam, and Danielle, is it? Come sit down here with me." Sauli shouted and Adam and Danielle shared a look. Adam was a little hesitant but Danielle took his hand firmly on hers and dragged him over.  
"What are you two doing in here? Surely not running away together?" Sauli said, with a hint of confusion and disappointment in his voice.  
Adam shaked his head rapidly, while Danielle laughed out loud. "He's all yours, sir. I am not stealing your... valet. And I don't think he would leave you either. Loyal man, Adam is."  
Sauli looked up to Adam with curious eyes.  
"Is that so.."

They sat there for almost an hour, all three of them in their little circle, chatting about their lives, smoking some more cigarettes. It had felt so good, and so much more relaxed when Danielle was with them, also because she finally knew how to behave and not try to hint anything. Adam got to know not only Sauli better, but also her. He felt like he could get used to this. He had friends.

Eventually they had to get back to the house. Adam was unsure if it was a good idea to walk back together, but since Sauli didn't care, it obviously wasn't going to be a problem. Adam was a little sad when they finally were back again, and they had to part to use different doors to get in.  
"It was so nice to spend time with you two. So.. refreshing. Hope we can do it again soon. And Adam, I suppose I see you in my room in a moment?"  
And there it was, Sauli's special smile for him. Adam nodded, feeling a little high and giggly. He couldn't wait.

Unfortunately Mr. Cowell was first to greet them at the door.  
"Where have you been? You can't just leave this place without my permission! This is not allowed. If you have no good explanation, I'll have to punish you somehow. Maybe no days off.. or even evenings.. for two months!"  
Adam really hated to defend himself sometimes. "I'm sorry Mr. Cowell. We… we were with sir Sauli, he needed our help with.. well, it's a secret that I can't tell. But I promise it's true."  
Mr. Cowell sighed dramatically and muttered about checking the facts from Sauli but letting them go now without punishments. Adam was happy to be freed from this interrogation, since he was sure Sauli was already wondering what was taking him so long. 

When he finally got to Sauli's door, he was surprised to find it open. Then he heard Sauli was talking with someone. He sounded upset even though Adam couldn't really hear what was it about. Still, it made Adam worried and he waited outside.  
"You cannot say no to this, Sauli! You will be going to Edinburgh tomorrow."  
Sauli's father, the high and mighty Lordship himself shouted and stormed out of the room. He didn't even notice Adam. 

When he decided to step in the room, he saw Sauli crying on his bed. Adam panicked.  
"Oh Sauli, is everything alright? What is the matter?" he rushed to him and hugged him tight. Sauli immediately hugged him back, crying even more.  
"Father says I'll have to go visit Edinburgh, to meet this Lady Emilia there. They are trying to find me a wife, again."  
Adam shushed him, tried to calm him down. "Look, they can't make you do anything you don't want to do. You could travel to Edinburgh, you could meet this silly girl, but you don't have to propose her."  
Sauli looked at him with his big blue eyes, tears running down his face. "I know that, I do. It's just wrong. Why can't they just get it I don't want it. That I might already want someone else."  
Adam couldn't help it. He pressed a kiss on top of Sauli's head, tried to soothe him. Sauli made a pleased sound, almost purring.  
"I'm so glad I don't have to travel alone. That you will come with me."  
Adam hadn't thought about that, for sure.  
"What an exciting trip that will be, you and me, meeting the girl your father wants you to marry… if he only knew.."  
With that Adam was able to make Sauli laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um well. I'm sorry. That this took so long to write. And that it is so short once again. I'm trying!!! It's such a shame that I get this writing mood so rarely these days. But you guys kicking my butt and leaving comments about if I'm going to continue.. it's actually motivating me. Lol.
> 
> We'll see when the next chapter is up though. Could be days, weeks, months... not years though.  
> Okay okay I will try to be a bit faster from now on.


End file.
